


Sabía que estaba jodido cuando...

by Zahaki



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas cosas le han advertido a Asch que hay algo mal con él, pero de un momento a otro comprendió que no tendría solución alguna.<br/>Shonen-ai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabía que estaba jodido cuando...

Él sabía que estaba jodido.

Muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida se lo han indicado. En primer lugar, su puesto había sido arrebatado, pero eso sólo era la cúspide de la larga lista de escenarios que le indicaban que su situación no mejoraría.

Otra de las señales fue el encuentro con ese engendro que tenía la desdicha de ser su réplica; no obstante, no fue hasta cierto punto de interacción con ese individuo que Asch el Sanguinario, meditó profundamente qué tan jodido estaba.

Sabía que estaba jodido cuando había aceptado esa absurda tregua dejando a un lado sus deseos de venganza, deseos que de un momento a otro no formaron parte de sus prioridades nunca más, pero la peor de sus decisiones (o al menos eso creía) fue su propia insistencia en crear un canal de comunicación que en vez de beneficios sólo le había ocasionado incomodidades. 

Más allá de aquella remota decisión —cuya culpa recayó en el auge de la situación de Auldrant—, confirmó su estado cuando se percató que establecía conexiones con mayor frecuencia de las que hubiera deseado. Asch en un momento se encontró a sí mismo inventándose una excusa para satisfacer su necesidad de cordura, porque ninguna persona en su sano juicio estaría programando o esperando la oportunidad de una charla aunque el 90% de la misma radicara en injurias de ambas partes.

Por otra parte, no le supuso esfuerzo descubrir que su tono de voz con aquel desecho había menguado a pesar de que los insultos y malos tratos seguían estando presentes, que respondía a las dudas que el menor tenía y que sobretodo miraba largamente a su igual comparando los fonones, buscando indicios que le explicaran qué carajo era eso y qué carajos estaban haciendo con él. 

Aún así, Asch agradecía que su réplica no fuera precisamente lista como para notar las extensas indagaciones de las que se aprovechaba cuando establecía las conexiones.

Descubrió que se estaba jodiendo aún más cuando por su cabeza se cruzó la idea de aceptar la propuesta de acompañar al desecho en la misión conjuntan de destruir los planes de Van. Duda que por supuesto nunca exteriorizó a pesar de que el pensamiento de compartir con el idiota no le desagradaba del todo por más irritante que fuese el tipo.

Asch estaba tan jodido que en ocasiones no encontraba la forma de calificarse. Simplemente no podía determinar si lo jodido era su situación, sus planes o sencillamente su estado mental.

Tras largas horas de análisis, se consoló diciéndose como un mantra que definitivamente él no estaba jodido, a él lo jodieron creando a ese espantoso ser que no sólo le había quitado todo, sino que estaba barriendo las pocas cenizas que aún quedaban de la luz de la llama sagrada. 

Jodido y loco, loco porque ya no podía odiarlo más…

Horas de pensamientos que terminaban en jaqueca fueron la prueba de que su situación empeoraba al punto de enfermarle; y que claro estaba, no mejoraba con la insistencia de su tropa que incesantemente tenían las agallas de patrocinar encuentros y solicitar ayuda de los indeseados cuando su único deseo era distancia, leguas de distancia para resguardarse de caer en la locura.

Sin embargo, el rumbo de las situaciones le reiteró que el camino a la perdición era inminente. Asch lo sabía. Sabía que sólo le joderían más con esa absurda propuesta. 

Le hacía falta llegar hasta ese punto para entender que hasta el mismo Lorelei se empeñaba en joderlo. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Cómo era posible que de tantos séptimos fonistas precisamente ellos recibieran la clave para liberarle? Y como todo buen desecho, necesitaba del original para buscar la joya que no fue capaz de recibir. Era tan ridículo que reiría si fuese una broma.

—Si la llave apareció ante ti, la joya debió aparecer ante Luke—escuchó decir al Nigromante con su molesto tono lúdico que expresaba todo menos seriedad—. Creemos que la clave está en que la busquen ustedes dos y lleven la Espada de Lorelei, por supuesto.

La sonrisa del Coronel de Malkuth sólo le recordó una vez más lo jodido que estaba y que cualquier argumento que implementara para evitar un molesto viaje con la réplica al Portal de Radiación quedaría inmediatamente destruido.

—Me rehúso—dijo tajantemente—. No tengo la culpa de que ese desecho no fuese capaz de recibir la joya por sus propios medios.

No hacía falta decir que esa aclaración ni siquiera se acercaba a un argumento y tras una larga perorata por parte del grupo entero que sólo elevaron su irritación a niveles indecibles, decidió salir de esa situación cuánto antes. 

De cualquier modo, dudaba que pudieran joderle más.

 

El Albiore III pilotado por Ginji aterrizó en el lugar designado al poco tiempo. Asch se permitió hacer un esquema mental de lo mucho que su situación había empeorado mientras observaba la delgada espalda de la réplica alejarse mientras bajaba las escalinatas delante de él con los nudillos entrelazados tras su nuca. Resopló.

Eso ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que había intuido cuando Jade Curtiss le planteó la situación. Una cosa era aceptar la búsqueda y otra completamente distinta era que tuviera que hacer el viaje a solas con el maldito desecho. 

La conspiración era evidente.

— ¿Deberíamos dirigirnos al Anillo de Tránsito? —escuchó preguntar a la réplica mientras se giraba en su dirección y caminaba de espaldas en actitud relajada. 

¡No era un día de campo, maldita sea!

—Si se te ocurre otro lugar…—se limitó a responder con sarcasmo aferrándose a la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Su réplica se limitó a sonreír y él giró la mirada excediendo lo niveles de irritación permitidos en un día. No había sido amable en lo absoluto pero el idiota se empeñaba en ser efusivo con cada gesto que le dirigía. Tendría que replantearse quién de los dos estaba más jodido porque definitivamente el ahora Luke Fon Fabre no tenía muy en claro lo que significaban ciertas expresiones corporales.

Se hicieron camino entre las pocas criaturas que aún quedaban y las partículas de memoria que revoloteaban desde las profundidades del Sephiroth en cálidas luminiscencias. Hizo un rápido recuento de los pasadizos que recordaba y una vez estuvo seguro comenzó a activar las partituras para avanzar mientras veía a su réplica posarse a su lado cada vez que se detenían ante los ascensores. 

—Es por acá—indicó con el dedo una vez el tercer ascensor estuvo activo pero el desecho se limitó a observarte con duda.

—Pero bajé al anillo por acá—señaló al ascensor central.

Asch se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado y resignación a la que Luke respondió con un mohín infantil.

—Fuiste por el camino largo. Realmente no tienes remedio…

—No es como si conociera al diseñador de los Sephiroth como para conocer su estructura de ante mano—ironizó el pelirrojo más joven.

—A estas alturas deberías saber reconocer la fuente de energía por tus fonones—Luke le dirigió una mirada interrogante y sorprendida—. Mejor olvídalo.

Llegaron al anillo de tránsito en menos tiempo del esperado y en seguida puso manos a la obra. El General extrajo la Espada de Lorelei y empezó a recorrer la zona con cautela suspendiendo el metal místico frente a sí para percatarse de cualquier cambio. Tal y como suponía, en él no había reacción alguna por lo que una vez más intuyó que ese viaje había sido completamente inútil.

—Réplica—le llamó—. ¿Dónde estabas cuando Lorelei dijo que te enviaría la clave para liberarle?

Luke se limitó a meditar por breves segundos llevándose la mano a la barbilla antes de contestar—Pues, estaba parado aquí—explicó colocándose sobre el lugar mientras elevaba sus manos con las palmas abiertas— mientras escribía la fórmula en el anillo.

Asch lo analizó un momento antes de acercarse al lugar indicado pero por más que movía la espada por los alrededores no había reacción alguna. Resopló frustrado. Observó a su réplica acercarse a él lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir incómodo pero por alguna razón ajena a su entendimiento decidió permanecer en el sitio enviándole una mirada seria y petulante.

Luke había extendido una mano hacia él. Sus dedos estirados se dirigían lentamente a la espada y aunque Asch no sabía lo que pretendía, no alejó el objeto fuera de su alcance. Lógicamente, no era porque confiara en que ese desecho pudiera tener alguna pista, pero ya a esas alturas definitivamente daba igual después de haberlo soportado por tanto tiempo.

La espada vibró en su mano alertándole a observarla con ojo crítico y a los pocos segundos emitió un brillo tenue que les dejó congelados a ambos. Sus ojos se ampliaron paulatinamente, las partículas de memoria que los envolvían fueron repentinamente dispersadas de su alrededor como si un remolino se hubiera formado entre ellos a pesar de que no había ningún fenómeno natural allí dentro que pudiese ocasionarlo.

A no ser que…

— ¡Tú! —exclamó haciendo que Luke le mirara aturdido con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas dilatados en sorpresa.

—Pero no entiendo…—el otro titubeó— La joya… Nunca recibí la joya. ¿Está cerca? —preguntó una vez recuperó la compostura y empezaba a ver a su alrededor.

Las palabras se fueron de su boca por completo pero a diferencia de Luke, Asch no estaba observando sus alrededores. Tomó a la réplica por la abertura de su chaleco atrayéndola a su cuerpo para confirmar lo que sospechaba. El otro pelirrojo que hasta el momento seguía sin entender las acciones del mayor, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos con incomodidad mientras intentaba sacudirse de él.

— ¿Q-qué haces…?—farfulló con un deje de incomodidad pero Asch le ignoró mientras elevaba la espada frente al rostro del menor haciendo que ésta brillara con más intensidad.

— ¿Aún no te das cuenta? —preguntó ahora sosteniéndole la mirada.

Los ojos del otro se expandieron con sorpresa mientras sus pupilas bailaban, dilatadas sin poder girar la vista hacia ningún otro lado que no fuese ese rostro indescifrable. Luke pasó saliva sin entender el nerviosismo que le congelaba a pesar de que no sentía los usuales deseos de sangre de su original. 

—La has tenido todo este tiempo, idiota—explicó el otro dejándole ir suavemente—. Ésta es la prueba.

Luke tomó la espada entre sus manos y efectivamente reaccionaba con mayor intensidad a su tacto. Asch observó el rostro incrédulo de la réplica al tiempo que ésta empezaba a tantear descuidadamente su cuerpo de todas las formas que podían existir y por supuesto provocando que por su cabeza se cruzaran imágenes completamente insanas. Tuvo que obligarse a girar la mirada.

—Bien. Ahora que resolvimos el misterio, volvamos al Albiore—sugirió al tiempo que se giraba y ocultaba su rostro con su palma abierta intentando despejar su cabeza—. Quizás el Nigromante tenga alguna idea de cómo extraer la joya.

Sus pasos comenzaron a resonar alejándose del otro cuerpo pero una presurosa carrera llamó su atención haciéndole volver la mirada y encontrándose de frente con el rostro del desecho que no pudo detenerse a tiempo ocasionando una fuerte colisión que le desconcertó unos momentos.

El sonido metálico de la espada deslizándose lejos de ellos le abstrajo de vuelta a la realidad y su primera visión fue la de la réplica adolorida acariciándose la frente mientras se sentaba en su abdomen.

No, definitivamente eso no era bueno.

—Maldito idiota…—gruñó sintiéndose completamente inútil de alejarle de una manera más contundente.

—Es tu culpa por alejarte tan de repente…—soltó el pelirrojo arrastrando aún las palabras con incomodidad

— ¡¿Huh?! ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa el que seas tan torpe?

—No me refería a eso, pero olvídalo. Te quería preguntar si no era mejor intentarlo aquí mismo.

Asch crispó una ceja en desconfianza. ¿Había malentendido?— ¿“Intentarlo aquí mismo”? —repitió en un tono que incluso a él le pareció algo satírico.

—Sí. Ya sabes, lo de extraer la joya.

“Oh, eso…” 

— ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? —preguntó apoyándose sobre sus codos a lo que Luke respondió levantándose de su regazo para su alivio— No es como si pudieras hacer una Hiperresonancia lo suficientemente precisa en la palma de tu mano.

—Podría intentarlo…

Asch bufó con exasperación—No tienes idea de qué fonones en tu cuerpo son los pertenecientes a la joya—razonó con obviedad.

— ¡Pero tú si podrías!

—…

—Además, hay muchas partículas de memoria aquí, puede ser muy conveniente—insistió

— ¿Estás insinuando que permitirías a cualquiera conectarse a tus fonones? —inquirió ante la inusual propuesta sin entender el por qué repentinamente esa conversación desvió su interés inicial.

— ¡Tú no eres cualquiera! —espetó Luke en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para hacer retroceder sus especulaciones.

Si hubiera sido otro, habría dado un paso hacia atrás por la exclamación de la réplica pero en vez de ello sólo le dedicó una mirada seria que esperaba no fuese lo suficientemente obvia para delatar su tormentosa línea de pensamientos. Bastaba con decir que no era propio de él dudar de alguna posibilidad de concretar objetivos, pero era del maldito desecho de quién hablaba. Se permitió exhalar disimuladamente antes de continuar.

—Podría ver muchas cosas que estoy seguro, querrías ocultar. ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

Vio a la réplica asentir y resopló con resignación sin volver a refutar su decisión. Caminó lo más calmadamente que pudo y se coloco tras él apoyando el pecho en la espalda del otro que se tensó de inmediato al contacto.

Asch tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas que tenía para centrarse en la propuesta del pelirrojo. Todo era por la joya.

Sí, la joya.

Inhaló profundamente mientras sus manos se deslizaron hasta los antebrazos de Luke hasta detenerse justo en el dorso de sus manos. Le dirigió en un movimiento lento y los posicionó de manera que ambas quedaran acunadas hacia arriba. Dejó ir el aire retenido sintiendo repentinamente a su corazón bombardear con fuerza haciendo un molesto eco en su cabeza. Debía concentrarse si quería que funcionara.

—Cierra los ojos—pidió él haciendo lo mismo para establecer la conexión.

Luke se había tensado en sus brazos y se quejó levemente en algo parecido a un gesto de dolor. La sensación era similar a cuando establecía contacto a distancia con él, pero debido a la cercanía, se profundizaba permitiéndole llegar a su subconsciente sin irrumpir de manera violenta o alterar su estado mental.

He aquí que para su irritación mayor, comprobaba que ese maldito desecho era su isofón perfecto. De no ser así, el rechazo hubiera provocado una fuerte conmoción que podría afectar a ambos de una manera irreversible.

Por suerte y fortaleciendo su teoría, la réplica se había relajado y para él fue mucho más sencillo ubicar las áreas que le darían pistas de la asimilación de la joya en su cuerpo. Comenzó por lo primero, los recuerdos, las conversaciones, vestigios de las reacciones producidas por agentes externos. 

Eso fue sencillo, lo difícil ahora era intentar ignorar las escenas que entraban en su cabeza dándole información que él no necesitaba. 

Debía reconocerlo, pero en ocasiones le era tan difícil aceptar que ese idiota hubiera cambiado tanto en esos meses, que fuera ahora tan independiente. Reprimió el negar con la cabeza y siguió hasta el recuerdo de aquel momento en el que en ese mismo lugar había escuchado la voz de Lorelei haciendo la petición de liberarle y en respuesta; tal y como había intuido, revivió el momento en el que su cuerpo había recibido la joya en forma de fonones.

Ubicó el lugar. No fue tan complicado como se lo había imaginado y de inmediato llevó una mano al abdomen de la réplica enviando los fonones necesarios para estimular los de la joya a materializarse fuera de éste. El pelirrojo se contrajo ligeramente pero Asch le indicó que se mantuviera en calma hasta que estuviera hecho; y en efecto, ésta comenzó a formarse en la mano de Luke y cuando estuvo completa la conexión entre ambos se cortó abruptamente por el cuerpo de la réplica que desfalleció al instante.

Un impulso. Sí, seguramente ese era el mejor nombre que Asch tenía para eso. Un impulso primitivo que le llevó a sostenerlo antes de que colapsara por completo y justo en ese preciso momento, recordó el motivo por el que se había negado fervientemente a participar en esa misión.

A los pocos segundos sintió al otro recuperarse pero aún se encontraba débil aferrándose fuertemente a sus brazos. Parte de la cordura del General Divino le indicaba que debía irse de inmediato y dejar que ese desecho regresara por su cuenta, pero otra parte que no conocía de sí mismo le retenía a su lado sirviéndole de apoyo.

—Supongo que lo viste…—le escuchó mencionar y no fue precisamente una pregunta. No respondió.

Conocía la respuesta, pero eran palabras más y palabras menos que de momento no le llevarían a ninguna parte. Asch había visto mucho de la réplica en ese corto periodo de tiempo y aún así, sabía a qué recuerdo se refería específicamente. No tenía sentido seguirse haciendo el idiota.

Y como él no era idiota, estaba en plena consciencia de que estaba lo suficientemente jodido como para no actuar. Mentalmente, había esquematizado lo que ocurriría y aún así, no se movió. No reaccionó cuando esa escoria producida por su cuerpo se giró enlazando los brazos tras su cuello sosteniéndose como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Le miró. Ese rostro casi un reflejo del suyo poseía una expresión que estaba seguro él jamás podría hacer (aunque en realidad no estaba demasiado interesado en hacerla en primer lugar). Por el contrario, sólo confirmó que estaba jodido cuando se limitó a dejar de respirar al ver a la réplica acercarse lentamente a su rostro.

Asch estaba completamente jodido. Jodido y con los labios bloqueados por un desecho.

Hizo honor a su línea de pensamientos. Admitió que estaba mal y se sinceró consigo mismo aceptando la desgracia que seguía recayendo en su vida al recibir ese tacto que se asemejaba a una tierna caricia. 

Caricia que él no necesitaba. 

Había algo mal con él, lo sabía hace mucho pero ahora sencillamente dejaría que sus acciones contrastaran con sus pensamientos. Rindiéndose al desequilibrio mental que había estado advirtiendo.

No sería el único maldito loco. No le dejaría ir. 

Sus manos se trasladaron a la nuca de su igual y lo sostuvo con incomprensible temor de que éste se retractara de su acción. Aún sentados en el piso, respondió dejando que su cabeza se inclinara lo suficiente para recibir el beso que el menor había iniciado en un contacto casi prístino pero que poco a poco la necesidad y hormonas sólo colaboraron a hundirle en un desesperado beso.

Irrumpió la boca de Luke que no se resistió en lo absoluto y fue testigo de que su razón se había caído por la borda de una vez por todas y para siempre.

En ese punto, Asch entendió que no solamente estaba jodido sino que también estaba completamente perdido y sin escapatoria de la peor de todas las situaciones. 

Su cabeza reclamó una y otra vez su falta de voluntad para colocar de nuevo las cosas en el sitio que deben estar, pero su cuerpo no tuvo la capacidad de reaccionar con la lógica de la que alguna vez se sintió tan orgulloso. No obstante, Asch el Sanguinario encontró consuelo al comprender que existía alguien que estaba más jodido que él y ese no era más que su réplica.

O al menos iba a estarlo muy pronto.


End file.
